Dirty Thoughts
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: OTP meme (3): quién deja la ropa sucia en el suelo. [Sasuhina] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers. Posible y probable OOC.

 **OTP meme (3):** quién deja la ropa sucia en el suelo.

* * *

 **DIRTY THOUGHTS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Sasuke tenía un problema. Uno grande: se estaba volviendo un flojo de mierda. Él mismo se daba cuenta y, aunque el primer paso era reconocerlo, no había hecho nada para cambiar desde entonces. Día a día se sentía más cansado y más propenso a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, dejarlos allí, y andar descalzo todo el día, junto con la ropa. Porque él nunca había sido muy tolerante al calor por más que estuvieran en medio del otoño. Aventaba la camisa y el pantalón en una esquina del comedor y se andaba en boxers de aquí para allá: para cocinar (sopa Maruchan), para hacer tareas de la universidad y para salir a recoger el correo al buzón.

Hinata, su novia, ya le había hecho hincapié en que debería cambiar. ¡Él no era así! ¡Debía volver a su antiguo yo! Pero Sasuke encontraba dificilísimo regresar a aquellos tiempos donde tanto su cara antaño lampiña y su casa eran pura perfección en arreglo y limpieza.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Ah, sí. Hinata.

Hinata le había pasado.

Es que desde que comenzaron a salir más seriamente y Sasuke le entregó una copia de la llave de su casa para entrar y salir a su gusto, como había visto a los vecinos hacer, las ganas de ser una gran persona se le habían arruinado: Hinata cocinaba como los dioses, a Uchiha ya no se le ocurría tocar un solo utensilio de cocina y cometer sacrilegio con su comida sosa luego de que su gloriosa novia le hubiera hecho un sencillo plato de espagueti. Limpiar, ¿para qué limpiar? Siempre se volvía a ensuciar y la culpa era de Naruto, su mejor amigo. ¡Que limpiara él! Él prefería gastar su tiempo en cosas más productivas (como mandar mensajes monosilábicos con su chica). Y, de nuevo, Hinata le había pasado: estaban todavía en su fase de luna de miel. A Sasuke cada vez que le veía se le ponía estúpido el cerebro y, por en de, él mismo. También estaba cachondo la mayor parte del tiempo y andar medio desnudo por la casa le ahorraba desvestirse cuando ella llegaba y nada más verla la arrinconaba contra una pared y comenzaba a besarla… y otras cosas más. Así que ¿para qué cambiar? ¡Su vida estaba perfecta tal y como estaba!

—Tienes que limpiar este desastre —declaró Hinata con cara de circunstancias esa misma tarde que llegó a casa de su novio.

Sasuke se sordeó. Era lo mejor para hacer en eso casos.

—Vamos, te ayudaré.

—Ayúdame en otras cosas —se le ocurrió decir con tono sugerente y Uchiha se preguntó cuándo demonios se había convertido en un pervertido semental.

Hyuga apretó los labios, como conteniendo lo que quería decirle. Ella siempre trataba de arreglar las cosas de la manera más educada posible y Sasuke también. Aunque últimamente para Sasuke la manera más educada posible significaba una charla de almohada después de haber tenido una buena ronda de sexo.

Se estaba volviendo un desgraciado.

—Vamos a limpiar. Y deja de desnudarte al llegar a casa. No es educado. ¿Qué harías si un vecino viniera y tocara a la puerta? ¿Saldrías así?

"Directamente no saldría", pensó Sasuke. Ella tenía llave de repuesto y Naruto tenía dotes de ladronzuelo, porque sabía abrir puertas con una tarjeta. No había necesidad de convivir por su parte.

—Anda, lavántate. He dicho que te ayudaré, ¿qué más quieres?

"No limpiar, ¿tal vez?".

—Sasuke.

—Mhph.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

El aludido sabía que el ceño de Hinata comenzaba a marcarse, pero le dio un poco igual. No tenía ganas de nada. Era sábado y la universidad le estaba matando. Básicamente era el único día libre de tareas que tendría porque el domingo debía irse muy temprano a reunirse con su equipo para avanzar a su proyecto del parcial.

—Sasuke. Si no te levantas a limpiar me iré en este momento.

—Que te vaya bien —dijo en un momento de debilidad con la cara enterrada en los brazos.

Los siguiente que sintió fue un golpe dado por un cojín. Y luego otro. Y luego otro. Y luego otro.

—¡Está bien! ¡Limpiemos! —se exaltó y cedió.

Pero claro, él tenía maneras para convertir las ganas de Hinata de sacudir el polvo de los muebles en ganas de sacudir otra cosa. Las caderas, por ejemplo.

Diablos. Sí, se estaba volviendo un maldito pervertido.

(¿Quizás debería dejar de juntarse con Naruto?).

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Este es el que más se parece al prompt hasta ahora. Jaja.  
**

 **Por cierto, todos los fics que ser** **án publicados basados en este OTP meme que saqué de Tumblr, están interconectados (se supone que todos viven en el mismo vecindario, es todo), pero no necesitas leer uno para entender el otro :)**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
